wormfandomcom-20200222-history
Dovetail
Dovetail is an itinerant member of The Protectorate. Appearance Dovetail wears a costume with a high collar and a built-in containment foam sprayer.She was already unable to use the compact containment foam sprayer she had built into her costume. ... Her costume had a flared collar - Excerpt from Imago 21.1Cell 22.1 Abilities and Powers Dovetail has the ability to fly fast, carry people, and leave trails of luminous slivers of light that fall to the ground in her wake. Upon touching something solid they balloon out to make soft forcefields that will then encase those that they come into contact with.Dovetail Flight, drops a 'rain' of forcefield pellets that accumulate and hamper those caught in her wake. - Parahuman List, bolded edit by Wildbow. These forcefields can be broken out of without too much trouble, even with multiple fields layered over one another, but they impede movement. She traditionally used this ability to hover over a target and keep reinforcing her forcefields until the PRT arrived to smother them in more containment foam.Imago 21.1 Equipment Dovetail used containment foam in her costume, able to deploy it against opponents in addition to her power. History Background Dovetail was one of the more independent capes in the area around Brockton Bay.It would be free-floating capes in the vicinity of the city, and since we know that Dovetail, Adamant and Sere were available not too long after, we can assume that these guys bolster the Brockton Bay Protectorate. - What if (Wildbow, Reddit.com, 2016-03-17) Boston Games Dispatched into the city to reinforce local heroes, - Excerpt from Eclipse x.6 was sent after the Woad Giant when it appeared. Post-Battle against Echidna Dovetail chased after Skitter and Atlas and, despite the swarm over her head, shoulders, and arms, maneuvered in a way to prevent her silvers of light from touching those below. She tried to use her foam dispensers on Hellhound's dogs, but Skitter filled her nose, ears, and mouth with insects and started to slowly bind her with silk, limiting her range of movement. Dovetail's movements grew increasingly frantic until she fell behind in the aerial duel.Dovetail flew after Atlas and I, a trail of luminous slivers of light falling in her wake. She was good at maneuvering in such a way that the sparks didn’t fall on the PRT uniforms and heroes below, even with my swarm crawling over her head, shoulders and arms. Where the slivers touched something solid, they ballooned out into what Tattletale had described as soft force fields, encasing the subject. Anyone could push hard enough against the force fields to break them, even with multiple fields layered over one another, but it impeded movement, and she could hover over a target to keep reinforcing the forcefields until the victim could be smothered in more permanent containment foam. It might have been a crummy power, but she was fast. If she could have thrown the forcefield-generating slivers further than she did when she flung her arms out, she might have had us. It was to my advantage that it was easier to dodge pursuit than to match someone else’s course exactly. Didn’t hurt that she had bugs in her nose, ears and mouth, and that she was being bound by silk, limiting her range of movement with every passing second. She was already unable to use the compact containment foam sprayer she had built into her costume. Nothing I did would stop her from flying, but so long as she was blind and unable to use her arms, I didn’t see her being too much of a threat. - Excerpt from Imago 21.1 Following Skitter's surrender to the PRT ENE, Director Tagg gathered everyone in a conference room to talk about what they would do with her. Miss Militia suggested bringing in Dragon and Defiant to ship her to another PRT office where they could hold her until trial. Director Tagg said that it was sensible, but that the PRT would expose themselves to attack while they were transporting her.Cell 22.1 Dovetail said that they couldn't act until they knew what Skitter was doing before wondering what Skitter's plan was. Director Tagg called on Miss Militia and then Dr. Yamada and then listened to their thoughts. Assault suggested that Skitter could be trying to bring the PRT ENE down from within before Dovetail told him that she would be digging her own grave if she did.Cell 22.1 Dovetail and Sere entered the PRT ENE and then made their way to Director Tagg and Miss Militia. She told Director Tagg that people were moving, arming civilians, in five man squads across the city. Miss Militia told her to tell the others and that Adamant would leave with Triumph after he got a cycle retooled to handle more weight and then told her to log it in the system. Dovetail told her that she would.Cell 22.3 She and Sere watched as Weaver joined the Protectorate. Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Mover Category:Protectorate Category:Shaker Category:Worm Characters Category:Ward Characters